disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Man Called Krinkle
"A Man Called Krinkle" is the tenth episode of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Plot The episode begins with the Monkey Team facing off against a mutated plant monster, and losing, all their attacks, even the Lasertron Fury being rendered useless because it is a voracious monster that feasts on energy, sewage and solid substances. They finally prevail when Chiro gets the idea to throw the beast into a vat of Miracle Grow, and the plant explodes, raining muck and monster all over Shuggazoom. After the battle, the Clean Ops, a group of orange-suited workers who's job it is to clean up after the Monkey Team and their chaotic and often destructive battles. One such member, Gyrus Krinkle (Clean Ops Tech No. 06751), worships the Monkey Team to the point of unhealthy obsession, even begging for an application to join the Team. He is denied, albeit kindly, by Chiro, and his boss fires him on the spot for "excessive creepiness", leaving Gyrus Krinkle unemployed. Krinkle returns to his home, which is in his mother's basement, which he has filled with Hyperforce memorabilia, and vows to prove everyone wrong. Meanwhile, back in the Robot, Chiro is oggling a toy robot on his computer when Nova bursts into his room and leads him to a surprise birthday party to him from the monkeys. He receives a Talic space gem from Nova, a magical gem that changes shape with his emotions. From Auntari, he receives a book of Aeronite philosophy, a book which takes approximately ninety-seven years to read, and from Gibson, a zarglador, the only slug in the galaxy known to secrete candy. Otto gives him what looks like dentures on a stick, a gadget he created to pre-chew Chiro's food. Sprx arrives late, after forgetting about the party completely, and presents Chiro with a Tekroid 8-88, the same robot toy that Chiro was reading about earlier, that he found outside, believing it had been left there by a fan. The team later discovers that the toy had indeed not been left by a fan, but by Gyrus Krinkle as part of a plot to take over the Monkey Team and the Super Robot. However, the next morning, the Team is suddenly attacked by a large spider drone, and leaps into battle. The monster seems to know all their weaknesses; however, the team defeats it after a quick, yet decisive battle by flinging it into a building, although leaving the Super Robot entangled in the spider's sticky web. Krinkle conveniently shows up as the team mourns the length of time they would need to dedicate to cleaming the Robot and simply zaps the gunk away. Despite his hopes, he is firmly rejected from joining the team yet again. Krinkle snaps, revealing that he built the Mechaspider, and decides to follow through with his plan to take over the Super Robot. Later that evening, as Chiro sleeps, the Tekroid comes to life, clamping itself around Chiro. Krinkle appears, dressed as Chiro, and the toy hypnotizes the monkeys into thinking their leader is an enemy. Krinkle commands the monkeys to attack. However, Chiro quickly figures out what is going on, and taunts Nova into punching him in the face, cracking the helmet and the hypnoscreen, releasing the monkeys from their hypnosis. Krinkle has one last trick up his sleeve, however, and spreads an explosive gel all across the floor, threatening to destroy the Robot. Chiro comes to the rescue for a final time, convincing Krinkle to disarm his bomb. Unfortunately, Krinkle ends up insane, babbling to himself as the Monkey Team imprisons him on Ranger 7 in a padded room. Goofs -During the battle with the plant monster, the Super Robot has a gash down the front of the Torso Tank. In the next shot with the cleaners, the gash is gone. -When Gyrus is being fired, his uniform has two black and grey arm bands. In the next shot, only his left arm is banded. Quotes *"We're quantumlicious. Great." - Sprx-77 *"Monkey Team... Triumphant once more. All my life I wanted to rise above it all and be like you. Monkey Team... ''My ''little Monkeys... Mine..." - Gyrus Krinkle *"Chiro! Come quick! There's been an accident in the lab! Gibson's turned himself muscular and female!" - Nova *"Yech. I despise the common arachnid!" - Gibson *"I know everything about you, Chiro." - Krinkle *"Kinda empty for a void." - Otto Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! episodes Category:Television episodes